Fever's Effect
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sasuke baru pulang misi, tiba-tiba ambruk di depan pintu ruang kerja Sakura!/"Kalian," cegah Sasuke, "panggil Sakura ke sini."/"Dia sibuk."/"Aku tidak mau tahu. Panggilkan. Dia. Ke. Sini."/"Dia masih bocah ternyata."/For WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge Tema #5/RnCnR? :3


"Terima kasih laporannya. Aku akan melaporkannya pada _Hokage_," Sakura mengangguk pelan dan meletakkan gulungannya. "Apa hanya suplai medis yang dibutuhkan? Makanan? Atau mungkin senjata?"

Ninja muda di hadapannya menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya suplai medis yang kami butuhkan. Terima kasih bantuannya, Sakura-_sama_," ia membungkuk pelan sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

Ah—Sakura tidak sempat mengucapkan kata 'kembali kasih' untuk orang itu. Plus, tambahan; ia kurang suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-_sama_'. Terlalu formal dan ia rasa ia... belum pantas.

"Haaah~" ungkapan tambahan terdengar dari bibir Sakura begitu ia tahu ia harus keluar dari ruang kerja lagi untuk menghadap _Hokage_ dan melaporkan hal ini. Ia sudah cukup direpotkan dengan banyaknya pasien rumah sakit yang mengandalkannya, laporan tentang hal-hal di rumah sakit dan sekarang, ini lagi. Mau tak mau ia harus beranjak untuk pergi ke kantor Naruto.

Merasa bahwa memakai cara kilat untuk mencapai kantor Hokage hanya akan menghabiskan energinya yang masih harus dipakai untuk banyak pekerjaan, Sakura memilih untuk berjalan biasa saja—dan mulai mencapai pintunya.

_Krek_.

Hm? Dibuka duluan dari luar, rupanya. Sakura membiarkan daun pintu melebar dan ia coba menebak siapa yang datang.

_BRUKKKK—_

"Sasuke-kun?!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fever's Effect**

for WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge, theme #**5**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; T, Romance, Humor (!fail), Friendship

© kazuka, november 8th, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura masih harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan dirinya akan satu fakta bahwa...

... seorang **Uchiha Sasuke** jatuh di pundaknya.

"Sasuke-kun? Hei, Sasuke-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" ia menepuk-nepuk lengan pemuda itu—yang tampak sebuah tato perlambang bahwa ia adalah seorang ninja golongan elit Konoha—ANBU.

"Hng... sakit..."

Tak perlu banyak respon, Sakura mengubah posisi Sasuke menjadi dipapah olehnya, dan dibawanya ke sofa terdekat—tempat beberapa tamu kerjanya duduk untuk sekedar mengobrol santai.

Mata Sakura dengan teliti menelusuri seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Orang ini baru pulang dari misinya yang terhitung sejak lima hari lalu... tapi rasanya Sakura tidak menemukan satupun cela.

"Kau terluka? Kena tebasan musuh? Di bagian mana?"

"Nggh—panas... sakit..."

Hah?

Kerutan di kening Sakura makin menyata. Didekatinya Sasuke, dan ia letakkan punggung tangannya di kening, pipi dan leher Sasuke berturut-turut.

"Oooh, hahahaha~~"

Kepala Sasuke bergerak sedikit begitu mendengar gelak tawa renyah itu. Ia tampak ingin protes, tapi bergerak pun rasanya berat sekali.

"Kau demam, Sasuke-kun! Kukira kau kena racun musuh atau bagaimana. Ya sudah, istirahatlah, kuantar kau ke rumah."

Seorang Uchiha yang tak terkalahkan di medan perang; si kokoh yang punya banyak jurus level tinggi... ternyata dengan begitu mudahnya tumbang karena demam—satu hal yang membuat Sakura tertawa barusan.

"Sini, ayo bangun~" Sakura menarik salah satu tangan Sasuke. Dengan enggan—sofa itu terlalu empuk untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya—Sasuke menurut. Dikalungkan Sakura tangan itu pada lehernya, dan mulai memapah kekasihnya ini menuju pintu.

Demam—ternyata cukup ampuh untuk melemahkan Sasuke, ya? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kau kenapa sih sampai terkena demam begini—"

"—Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lurus ke depan. "Ah, Naruto! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sang sahabat sesama Tim 7 itu—yang tampak gagah dengan jubah _Hokage_ kebanggaannya—mendekat. "Ada laporan yang kucari, mungkin tertinggal di kantormu, ehehehe~"

"Kau melupakan laporan penting, huh?! Heeei, kapan kau akan menghilangkan kecerobohanmu itu?!" Sakura mulai mengomel.

"Ehehehehe," Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran jahilnya sambil menggaruk kepala. "Um—_teme_, kau kenapa? Terluka dalam misi?" Naruto mendekati wajah sahabatnya, meneliti. "Kau tampak sakit," Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke beberapa kali; hitung-hitung iseng.

"Dia kena de—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dan berdiri tegak sendirian.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Yang ia tangkap sekarang—hanyalah seorang Uchiha yang berusaha sok keren dengan berdiri membuang muka dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Tapi jika dilihat lebih jeli; mata Sasuke tampak sayu dan berair, wajahnya agak merah dan agak sedikit terhuyung.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya. "Bohong."

"Tidak."

Gengsi selangit, geleng Sakura geli. Pasti dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan rival sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

"Ah, ya, Naruto—ada ninja dari perbatasan yang melaporkan bahwa mereka kekurangan suplai medis di sana. Mereka minta agar kau segera mengeluarkan perintah resmi untuk menambah pasokan obat-obatan ke sana," Sakura menghentikan aura-aura perdebatan yang sepertinya akan dimulai.

"Begitu? Ah, nanti kuminta Hinata saja untuk menulisnya," Naruto mengangkat bahunya, nyengir lebar dan terkekeh.

"Dasar kau. Bisanya cuma menyuruh asistenmu saja," delik Sakura. "Sudah, kau cari saja apa yang kau perlukan di ruanganku. Aku akan mengantar Sasuke-kun pulang."

"Dia baik-baik saja kok, tuh, ngapain kau antar pulang?" delik Naruto—memaksudkan pada sosok yang berdiri cuek dan tidak peduli.

"Hahaha, terserahlah. Kau sana, cepat! Cari dokumennya, kau ini, kebiasaan nanti jadi pelupa begitu!"

"Iyaaa, iyaaa~" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo," ajak Sakura, menggamit lengan Sasuke lagi untuk membawanya berjalan.

"Aku bisa sendiri," cela Sasuke dengan suara paraunya.

Sakura mengangkat alis, "yakin?"

"Hn."

"Oke, baiklah," Sakura mengalah, melangkah duluan di depan Sasuke dan—

_BRUK_.

"Apa kubilang tadi?!"

—Dan Uchiha Sasuke yang jatuh ambruk melorot di tembok selasar itu cuma bisa menyerah ketika Sakura sekali lagi memapahnya.

Ia benar-benar kalah oleh demam kali ini!

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Sudah agak mendingan?" Sakura memastikan; sambil menarik kembali tangannya dari kening Sasuke seiring cahaya kehijauan itu memudar. "Sebentar, kucarikan handuk untuk kompres dahimu."

Sasuke tidak bergerak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia hanya membuka-tutup matanya, berusaha meredam rasa panas dan berat yang melanda kepalanya.

Bisa juga dia _drop_ begini. Mungkin karena ia terlalu nafsu mengambil dua-tiga misi sekaligus dalam satu minggu tanpa istirahat. Ditambah lagi dengan dua misi sekaligus di Desa Hujan—yang membuatnya harus bertarung di bawah derasnya hujan dan kemudian langsung menerima perintah untuk misi ke Sunagakure. Perubahan cuaca yang memaparnya itu, ditambah dengan kelelahan, mungkin itu yang mengakibatkan ini semua.

"Kau tidak ganti pakaian?" Sakura membawa wadah kecil berisi air beserta handuk di dalamnya. Sasuke masih memakai seragam lengkap ANBU-nya, cuma minus topeng yang telah Sakura tempatkan di meja.

"Hnn."

Sakura tidak merespon. Ia memeras handuk putih itu, kemudian meletakkannya di kening Sasuke. "Tidurlah. Kurasa kalau kau istirahat dengan baik, ketika bangun kau juga sudah baikan."

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Nafasnya naik turun dengna kurang teratur, ia juga tampak gelisah dan tidak tenang.

"Hihihi~"

"Apa yang lucu?" selidik Sasuke. Ditengah sakitnya itu ia masih sempat saja menghardik Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hihi, aku tidak menyangka saja," Sakura menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kau kan ninja hebat yang punya kekuatan luar biasa. Ternyata bisa tumbang juga gara-gara demam."

"... Bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau tertawakan," Sasuke memiringkan tubuh, berpaling memunggungi Sakura.

Hal itu lagi-lagi jadi bahan tertawaan Sakura. Rasa gengsi yang terlalu tinggi itu ternyata masih dipelihara saja.

"Selamat tidur, ya. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

Lantas, memutarbalik tubuhnya kembali. Tampak Sakura sudah akan meninggalkan kamarnya.

...

"Hmm?" Sakura sedikit kaget. Tangan Sasuke mencengkeramnya.

"Di... sini saja..."

Heee?

"Aku harus kerja, Sasuke-kun. Shizune-_senpai_ bisa marah kalau aku menelantarkan laporan-laporan itu."

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun—tidak juga melihat langsung ke arah Sakura. Tapi tangan itu belum mau ia lepaskan.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan... aku harus pergi..."

Sebenarnya... tidak tega juga, sih. Sakura merasa tidak enak karena ia pikir Sasuke begitu butuh teman kali ini. Tapi bayangan gunungan laporan di kantornya, lalu teguran dari sang senior ketika ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan itu semua... lebih membuatnya bergidik.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku bukannya tidak mau menemanimu, tapi..." Sakura merasakan pegangan pada pergelangannya itu mulai merenggang. "Nanti aku akan minta seseorang untuk mengantarkan makanan untukmu. Mungkin dia juga bisa menemanimu sementara aku bekerja. Aku akan pulang secepatnya."

Akhirnya, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Selamat beristirahat, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk melayangkan satu kecupan kecil di pipi Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Haaaaah? Kenapa harus akuuu?"

"Tolong ya Ino, ya, ya, ya? Banyak yang harus kukerjakan, nih, tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Kau agak longgar kan hari ini? Tidak ada pasien yang harus dioperasi, ya kan?"

Ino menghela nafas. "Cuma mengantarkan makan, kan?"

"... Temani dia sebentar juga boleh. Sampai aku pulang. Ini uang untuk membelikan makanan untuknya. Tolong yaaa?"

Ino memutar matanya malas. "Jangan beritahu Sai-kun soal ini," Ino pun mengambil uang yang tadi Sakura letakkan di atas mejanya.

"Hehe, okeee, beres, beres!" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya. "Terima kasih yaaa! Kapan-kapan akan kutraktir kau _yakiniku_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei."

Yang dipanggil tidak bergeming.

"Hei. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menangkap panggilan itu. Tidurnya yang tidak terlalu lelap pun terinterupsi.

Berbalik, yang ia dapati adalah si pirang berpakaian ungu.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" ia berusaha untuk bangun.

Ino memperlihatkan apa yang ia bawakan untuk makan siang Sasuke. Semangkuk sup panas yang entah ia beli di mana. "Sakura sibuk, jadi dia minta aku untuk mengantarkan ini padamu."

Sasuke memperhatikan apa yang Ino bawa. Sesaat setelahnya, gadis itu memberikan mangkuknya ke hadapan Sasuke. "Makanlah. Kau sedang sakit, jangan sampai lupa makan."

Sasuke—dengan matanya yang panas dan begitu redup itu lagi-lagi memandangi sup yang Ino letakkan di hadapannya di atas tempat tidur—dengan ekspresi setengah melongo.

Dahi Ino berkerut tajam ketika Sasuke menjauhkan mangkuk itu dari hadapannya, mengembalikan pada Ino dan ia kembali berbaring menghadap ke arah lain.

"Hei, kenapa tidak dimakan?!"

"... Tidak ada tomatnya."

HA?

Sekejap, dua kejap. Ino tidak mengerti suasana. Sekaligus—tidak mengerti kenapa dulu ia begitu tergila-gila menjadi seorang _fangirl_ dari si Uchiha di hadapannya ini. Uchiha Sasuke ternyata sangat cerewet!

"Kau ini! Jangan seperti anak kecil! Ayo makan, nanti kau tambah sakit!"

"Hng."

"Ck," Ino berdecak. "Ayo makan! Sakura yang menyuruh, lho!" paksanya.

"Hn," Sasuke bergerak gelisah sambil menutupi wajah dengan lengannya. "Panggilkan... Sakura... sekarang..."

Demi _Kami-sama_! Ino tidak melihat ada perbedaan tingkat kecerewetan Sasuke sekarang dengan bocah usia enam tahun!

"Ada yang sakit? Aku juga ninja medis, tahu, aku juga bisa mengobatimu!"

"Sa... kura..."

Ino memijat pelipisnya. Sepertinya efek demam ini sudah tidak tertolong lagi. "Sakura tidak akan datang kalau kau tidak makan," titah Ino.

"Nggg... dia... harus datang..." racau Sasuke—setengah mengigau.

Gadis pirang ini kehabisan akal. "Terserah kaulah. Yang penting aku sudah mengantarkan apa yang Sakura minta. Makan tidak makan, itu urusanmu dengan dia," ia menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku pulang ya, masih ada yang harus kulakukan di rumah sakit," Ino mencari-cari alasan.

—Tepatnya, ia bingung karena mati langkah untuk mencari cara menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke yang jadi kacau begini cuma gara-gara demam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Krek._

Pendengaran Sasuke menajam ketika mendengar ada bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Ia batal lagi tidur.

Siapa lagi ini?

—Ah, ia harap orang itu. Siapa lagi?

"Heh, Kiba, jangan bawa Akamaru ke dalam! Jangan bawa binatang ketika menjenguk orang sakit!"

"Wooff!"

"Iya, iya! Akamaru, kau tunggu di luar, ya!"

"Huoooo, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Keributan... macam apa ini?

Sasuke yang terusik, dengan susah payah menyingkap selimutnya dan duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur.

"Oh, maaf kalau kami membuatmu terbangun," Shikamaru—seperti seorang komando, datang ke kamar itu, diikuti Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino dan Neji.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini?" Sasuke merespon dingin. Semua maklum.

"Sakura-_san_ bilang kau sakit dan sendirian di rumah. Jadiiii, kami akan membagi semangat masa muda kami untukmu supaya kau lekas sembuh! Uooooo!" Lee; tanpa peduli suasana tetap berkoar akan kalimat andalannya itu sambil mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi.

_Ah, sial. Kenapa Sakura harus cerita kesana-kemari, sih?!_

"Kenapa tidak minta istirahat di rumah sakit saja? Kau baru pulang misi, kan?" Neji, melipat tangannya dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih memakai seragamnya yang cukup kotor di beberapa bagian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sasuke menyingkir dari kasurnya, dan beberapa yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya pun memberi jalan. Walau sedikit bingung dengan tingkah orang ini.

"Mau kemana kau?" Kiba memperhatikan langkah Sasuke.

"Ganti baju," jawab Sasuke singkat. Menyadari teguran Neji barusan yang seolah mencela pakaiannya yang benar-benar tidak bersih sepulang dari misi.

Dia berjalan menuju ke luar kamar, menyisakan pandangan heran—dan ada juga yang melongo tidak mengerti—dari rekan-rekannya yang datang menjenguk.

_BRUKK_!

"Pffftt—" Kiba berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Kalau tidak ingat bahwa ia bisa terbunuh karena _sharingan_ pemuda itu bisa menghabisinya kapan saja, ia pastikan ia sudah berguling-guling tertawa.

Neji menggeleng, Shikamaru menghela nafas—Lee kaget, Chouji berhenti sebentar mengunyah keripiknya... hanya Shino yang tidak memberikan ekspresi yang berarti.

Uchiha Sasuke menabrak tembok.

—Dipikir itu pintu?!

... Salahkan demam ini.

"Kau mau ganti baju atau kemana? Bukannya lemari pakaianmu yang itu?" tunjuk Shikamaru pada lemari kayu cokelat tua yang terletak di pojok lain ruangan, berseberangan dengan apa yang Sasuke tuju.

Sasuke kalah telak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian," cegah Sasuke.

Keenam orang yang sudah mengakhiri jam besuk mereka itu berhenti.

Ah, semoga saja Sasuke tidak ingin membuat perhitungan karena mereka selebihnya cuma bercengkerama di sini—dan salah-salah mungkin membuat si sakit jadi terganggu di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa?" Neji yang tampak paling tenang—menengahi suasanya yang ia kira auranya sudah menggelap.

"Panggil Sakura ke sini."

Semuanya mengangkat alis mereka, dan berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Sakura sedang sibuk," Shikamaru menjawab malas. "Tadi waktu kami ketemu di kantor Naruto, dia sedang terburu-buru mengurus laporan."

Suasana langsung hening seketika.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Panggilkan. Dia. Ke. Sini."

Semuanya bergidik. Kalau mereka berani menyanggah sekali lagi, mungkin jurus pamungkas akan Sasuke berikan—_amaterasu_ yang akan membuat mereka semua mati kutu.

"Iyaaa, iyaa~" Shikamaru akhirnya mengalah juga. "Akan kami panggilkan."

Barulah rasanya mereka berenam bisa melangkah keluar dengan tenang.

"Dasar cerewet," gerutu Shikamaru. "Merepotkan."

"Dia masih bocah ternyata," geleng Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Krek_.

Kalau yang ini adalah klub berisik—Sasuke menyebutnya begitu akibat keributan yang mereka timbulkan tadi—lagi yang datang, Sasuke bersumpah ia akan menggunakan _sharingan_ disisa-sisa energi terakhirnya untuk membuat mereka diam dan pergi lagi dari sini.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak tidur ya?"

Oh, syukurlah.

"Hng."

Oke, yang kau harapkan sudah datang, kan, Tuan Muda Uchiha?

"Apa sudah berkurang?" Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sasuke, memeriksa dahinya. "Aaaah, masih belum sembuh. Kau tidak istirahat dengan baik, ya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kepalanya masih terlalu berat untuk bereaksi untuk hal kecil barusan.

"Daaan, kau juga tidak memakan apa yang dibawakan Ino!" cerocos Sakura, melipat tangannya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Sudah dingin lagi, kan. Sebentar, kupanaskan dulu," Sakura pergi dari ruangan.

Memang agak lama, tapi kemudian gadis itu kembali dengan semangkuk sup yang mengepulkan asap dan menguarkan aroma sedap.

"Nah, makan sekarang. Jangan menolak lagi—atau demammu tidak akan sembuh!"

"Nggg..." Sasuke bergerak malas di tempat tidurnya, beringsut dan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata setengah menghardik dan tangan bersilang.

Sasuke masih terlihat begitu kepayahan dengan demamnya. Matanya masih menampakkan sorot gelap seorang yang kelelahan. Ia melirik pada sup dari Sakura, dan mengerjap malas.

"Makan," titah Sakura.

"Tidak..."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kalau sakit tidak usah keras kepa—"

"... Kecuali kau mau menyuapkannya untukku."

Ya Tuhan!

Sakura ingin terkikik lagi. Namun pada akhirnya, ia cuma menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menahan senyuman. "Dasar kau," ia mengalah, dan mengambil sesendok sup—mengarahkannya pada Sasuke.

Yah; ternyata memang benar. Tuan Uchiha itu menurut dan mau saja membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Sakura. Bahkan untuk beberapa suapan berikutnya.

"Manja," Sakura akhirnya melepas senyumnya, ukiran lengkung pada bibirnya sebab ia begitu gemas dengan Sasuke. Sisi lain dari seorang yang dingin; ternyata ada juga yang seperti ini, ya?

Mangkuk itu pun akhirnya tandas. Sakura meletakkan kembali mangkuknya ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Aku membawakan obat untukmu. Minum dengan teratur, biar jangan jadi anak kecil begini lagi gara-gara demam. Aku akan ambilkan air putih."

Lantas—ketika sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk minum obat tersebut, Sakura membiarkan Sasuke meminum obatnya sendiri.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?"

Sasuke menaruh gelasnya ke meja, "hn."

"Berbaringlah. Kubantu menguranginya," Sakura mendorong pelan pundak Sasuke, lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Sasuke, seiring cahaya kehijauan itu mengalirkan _cakra_ penyembuhnya.

"Baik. Sudah~" Sakura mengakhirinya. "Sekarang yang kau perlukan cuma tidur, Sasuke-kun. Ayo, kali ini dituruti, mau cepat sembuh tidak?"

"Nggg..." Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Berdiri, ia kemudian menyimpulkan, "aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Tid—"

_Grep._

"Eh?"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura diubahnya menjadi satu tarikan yang kuat, dan kemudian tangan satunya meraih pinggang Sakura. Menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu hingga menimpanya.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Belum selesai Sakura meredakan kekagetannya, Sasuke langsung mengubah posisi mereka, membuat dirinya menjadi di atas Sakura—menindih gadis itu.

"He-heei? Sasuke-kun?! Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke, lantas memejamkan matanya. "Aku... ingin tidur..." ia menutup matanya; merebahkan kepalanya di lengkungan bahu Sakura.

"Ta-tapi bukan begini juga! Be-berat tahu!"

"Hng..."

"Sasuke-kun! Hei!"

Terlambat. Sasuke sudah tenggelam dalam lelap pejaman matanya. Sakura berusaha mengguncangkan pelan-pelan lengan Sasuke yang berada di atas lengannya.

"Haaah... kau ini, Sasuke-kun," helaan nafas panjang Sakura terdengar. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke sambil menggeleng. "Manjanya keluar disaat-saat begini."

Nafas Sasuke yang tadinya memburu tidak teratur—sekarang sudah mulai terdengar dalam irama yang baik. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke tampak damai, dan ia terlihat mulai nyenyak.

Sakura lantas tersenyum kecil. Ah, ia juga cukup capek hari ini. Tidak ada salahnya juga istirahat, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: *gegulingan* ini... semacam fail!humor HAHAHAHAHA aduh habisnya aku ga bakat bikin humor huhuhu ;_; tapi manjanya Sasuke kerasa gak? he? he? he? #ape terus bikin ending fluffnya juga radarada gaje nih HEHEDUH aku suka banget baca fluff tapi ga tau itu fluffnya kerasa apa kagak haha~ judulnya juga, stuck! haha ngga pinter bikin judul u,u

um, sebelum isi **kotak review**, ada mini omake di bawah, kalau berminat silahkan bacaaaa hehehehehehe~~

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**omake**_

**.**

"Huatssyiiii!"

Ino tampak sedikit jijik. "Tutup mulut dan hidungmu sementara bersin, jidat!"

"Ti-tidak sempat," Sakura menggosok hidungnya. "Huatsyii!"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Ino mengumpulkan data-data laporan rumah sakit dari tangan Sakura. "Aku menyusunnya di luar saja ya. Nanti aku tertular!"

"Huuuu!" Sakura mencibir, tapi tangannya masih belum lepas dari organ pernapasannya itu sebab— "huatsyiii!"

Kalau diingat... rasanya ia tidak terpapar cuaca yang ekstrim atau bagaimana. Ia juga tidak begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas kantor. Tapi gejala ini semua mengarah pada satu kesimpulan bahwa... ia terkena demam. Kepala yang berat, bersin yang begitu intens dan tubuh yang mulai menghangat, tidak salah lagi.

Tunggu.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" —Sakura meneriakkan nama itu; sebab ia yakin pemilik nama itulah yang punya andil terbesar atas ini—ia tertular!

Siapa suruh bersedia tidur bersama seseorang yang tengah demam tempo hari, Sakura?


End file.
